Smiles!
by Narutoanimelover1
Summary: Usagi Merodi has always gotten teased and insulted, but can a 6 year old Sasuke cheer her up? SasukexOc oneshot. The story is a small drabble. And Please Review me for my effort I will accept advice!


Smiles

Her eyes overflowed with tears as the boys and girls teased her. She wanted them to stop, and say: Why are you doing this, as she ran into the corner.

"You shouldn't have done that to Kari," a girl shouted.

"I-I did not mean to it was an accident," the crying girl said.

"Stay away! You don't belong here, stupid crybaby. Go away!" a boy shouted.

And that was what she did she ran away from the horrible place, crying in despair. She ran to the place nobody knew, but her, her own secret happy place, the Sakura blossom garden. The girl would always feel better when she hung out her, her own perfect world. As the girl entered the garden she ran to the largest Sakura tree, where she kept all her belongings, and sat in the tree, where there was a big hole right a the bottom.

"Why does no one like me, I didn't mean to push Kari, I just fell is all," she told herself. _Maybe the reason why is my hair? They always made fun of my hair, my silver hair, I hate my hair! _She thought. The sliver-haired girl curled into a ball a slept until the afternoon. Was she really that bad? Of course not! But everyone said she was, but they were dead wrong. The girl awoke groggily on the rough earth and rubbed her eyes gently as she scratched her head. She woke up at the perfect time to go to the park where everyone went, so she could play with her special friend, Naruto Uzumaki. But as she arrived at the park joyful with excitement she did not see Naruto. _Where is he?_ She thought. She sulked sadly as she walked into the sandbox, gently crying her heart out. _Nobody likes me anymore! Why? Mom and Dad why are you gone? Did you leave me too? _The silver-haired girl shook and shivered in fear, for the thought of having nobody around her, as she felt the soft sand in the sandbox.

"Hey are you okay, why are you crying?" a boy said with a toothy smile a happy as the sun. She was surprised no one would really go here at this time of day. But as soon as the boy smiled all her worried washed away. He was the only person who ever said that to her, and he never teased her or insulted her. So she rubbed her swollen eyes and smiled a weak smile.

"I-I am okay thanks for asking uh..." she quietly spoke

"I am Sasuke Uchiha what is your name?" the 6 year old boy smiled

"Uh... me I am Usagi Merodi"

"Wow that name sounds pretty!"

"Thank you, and um.. is it okay if I play with you?"

"Why not?"

As soon as he said those, she stood up and nodded joyfully. Sasuke was like a character in a story book, he was so joyful and happy, Usagi liked the way he acted towards her, he was like her dream prince. They both played in the sandbox, making a poorly-shaped bunny, they also played on the swings, swinging as high as they could. But after all the fun, they ran up the slightly flat hill where all the pretty flowers lay, stuck in the soil. Usagi then picked a pink flower and slid the flower inside Sasuke's dark blue hair. "You look really cute Sasuke-kun!" Usagi laughed.

"Hey! Men are supposed to be handsome you know!" as he turned the opposite direction Usagi faced to hide his amazingly red blush.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun!"

"No I am okay, no problem!" he said showing a smile just as bright as the first one. "Oh those are my parents I have to go bye!" as he waved apologetically to Usagi. But she was okay, and at the last minute she ran to Sasuke and gave him a peck on the cheek, which to his surprise made him incredibly red. His mother and father laughed at the cute surprise attack, and walked away with Sasuke holding his cheek on where she kissed.

"See you later Sasuke-kun" as she waved goodbye. After a few seconds after her goodbye Sasuke waved his hand and gave her his signature smile. Usagi finally found someone she likes, Sasuke Uchiha.

Please review. Was my story bad or good? Thank you for reading guys,LUV YA!


End file.
